


Bring Me My Booty!

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2018 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Married Couple, Office Sex, Romantic "Kidnapping", Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Xander's new costume brings out his playful side.





	Bring Me My Booty!

**Author's Note:**

> 7 - party

She'd thought the pirate costume Oboro had made for him was just a dashing disguise, but it seemed to seep into him the moment he put it on. Not to the point where he _talked_ like the pirates in storybooks, that would just be embarrassing, but he was certainly bolder, more outspoken than normal.

Especially when he suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her from the ballroom, down the corridor, towards a small office tucked away at the end.

"They'll notice we're gone," Corrin giggled as he shut the door behind them, but made no move to stop him as he unlaced the top of her gown to expose her breasts.

"Only for a moment. I'm sure they have better things to do at a party than fuss over our absence," he whispered, sliding his hands under her full skirt; his hands swept the length of her bare thighs, tugged her panties down and off, his lips on her breasts as he slid his fingers between her legs. "So wet already..."

"You know I always am when it comes to you, my love." She arched her hips forward. "Mm, don't-don't make me wait, I want you right now, please...!" The truth was, she'd been hungry for him the moment she'd so much as _seen_ him in that costume, and if he hadn't carried her out of the ballroom when he did she'd have found an excuse to drag him off herself.

"Your wish is my command, my fair maiden." He unlaced his breeches, lifted her skirt, and kissed her to stifle her cry of bliss as he slid into her. Corrin lifted one leg to hook onto his as he moved with slow, deep thrusts; he always filled her so wonderfully and always took his time, no matter how eager they both were. She parted her lips, inviting his tongue inside, and his hand settled on her breast, squeezing firmly as he moved.

It was still just like the books Camilla would sneak her back int the fortress; an innocent maiden, a handsome pirate, a romantic capture, and the most amazing sex ever. He moved faster, she held on as tightly as she could, and they climbed higher and higher until she felt him swell, then peak inside her. Her own climax followed just moments later.

"I wonder if we can get away with staying here a little longer," she murmured against his neck. His answer was to remove his pirate cloak and hat, followed by unlacing her gown the rest of the way and letting it fall to the floor. He sat her atop the desk, kissing his way down her body, and she parted her legs. His tongue brushed against her dripping wet folds, and she bit down on her hand to stifle her cries.

She didn't care if they didn't make it back for the rest of the night.


End file.
